This invention relates to a passive seat belt system for vehicles which automatically fastens and unfastens the seat belt in accordance with wearer's an intentional movement of getting on and off.
Conventionally, the seat belt is fastened and unfastened by manual. However, because of the troublesomeness, such a seat belt system has not been always used, resulting in poor protection of occupants or wearers. To cope therewith, it has been proposed to fasten and unfasten the seat belt automatically. However, such a system also provides an obstacle for the free getting on and off of the occupants, because of its many complex parts, such as rails, hangers, limit switches and so on, which result in high cost and poor reliability.